


Fata di ghiaccio

by Ida59



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: Una favola d'amore per Severus, in mezzo ai ghiacci eterni del Cervino.





	Fata di ghiaccio

**Author's Note:**

> Autore/data: Ida59 - Marzo 2004  
> Beta-reader: nessuno  
> Tipologia: one-shot  
> Rating: VM14  
> Genere: romantico – fantasy - introspettivo  
> Personaggi: C’è Severus Piton, ovviamente, e la sua Fata. Serve qualcun altro?!  
> Pairing: Severus e la sua Fata.  
> Epoca: HP 5° anno  
> Avvertimenti: nessuno  
> Riassunto: Il mio amore per Severus è nato nel marzo 2003, tra i ghiacci eterni del Cervino, forse nella fatata grotta di ghiaccio del Piccolo Cervino. La mia cara amica Francesca mi ha ricordato che un anniversario come questo non può essere ignorato: allora ho chiuso gli occhi ed ho permesso al mio dolcissimo Severus di sognare.  
> Così è nata questa fiaba senza tempo che voglio dedicare a Franci, con tanto affetto, ed al mio adorato Severus, naturalmente!  
> Ed un omaggio anche per Mariacarla: un Giglio Rosso, simbolo dell’Amore Puro.  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale della Fata di Ghiaccio, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Il mago dai lunghi capelli corvini sedeva immobile, sprofondato nell’ampia ed avvolgente poltrona, mentre gli occhi neri scintillavano al riflesso del fuoco che ardeva impetuoso nel camino.  
Le fiamme non gli erano mai sembrate così calde e luminose e non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo da quel continuo movimento, dal vortice affascinante di luce e calore che lo attirava sempre di più, irresistibilmente.  
Posò sul tavolino il sottile calice di pregiato cristallo, dal quale aveva appena sorbito la sua speciale pozione soporifera, l’unica, ormai, che gli permetteva di dormire senza essere continuamente tormentato dagli incubi del suo oscuro passato, quindi si alzò lentamente dalla poltrona e si avvicinò alle fiamme, fino quasi a sfiorarle con le mani.  
Rimase lì, immobile, lasciando che quel luminoso calore lo pervadesse completamente, che entrasse in lui, che le fiamme si riflettessero nei profondi occhi neri, colmandoli di quella luce inquieta, ma così piena di vita, eppure così inafferrabile, così sfuggente per lui.  
Quel calore, quella luce e quella vita che gli mancavano più d’ogni altra cosa al mondo, cui anelava con tutta la sua anima ormai perduta, e dai quali, tuttavia, continuava a fuggire non ritenendosene più degno.  
Un sorriso triste si delineò appena sulle labbra sottili, seguito da un lungo e mesto sospiro: non sarebbe mai riuscito a perdonare se stesso, avrebbe continuato a vivere amaramente, solo per espiare le sue colpe.  
Era proprio per questo che il camino era sempre spento nella sua camera, nel suo studio, nella sua aula: per negarsi anche quel piccolo, effimero e fuggevole piacere. Per continuare a punirsi e a disprezzarsi, spietatamente.  
Ma quella notte, in cui il vento bisbigliava una nostalgica e triste melodia, quella notte non aveva resistito ed uno strano impulso lo aveva indotto ad accendere il fuoco.  
C’era qualcosa d’inconsueto nelle fiamme rosseggianti, qualcosa che lo attraeva più del solito, un fascino raro al quale sentiva di non riuscire a sottrarsi.  
Un richiamo incantato gli risuonava insistente nella mente, come il canto fatale delle Sirene.  
All’improvviso ne riconobbe la voce melodiosa, vide il riflesso della sua leggiadra figura aleggiare lieve tra le fiamme, sentì di nuovo quella struggente implorazione d’aiuto.  
Era passato giusto un anno e la fata prigioniera del ghiaccio continuava disperatamente a sognare l’amore del suo tenebroso Cavaliere Nero, l’unico mago che avrebbe potuto liberarla dal crudele maleficio cui era stata condannata per l’eternità.  
Prima ancora di essere riuscito a pensare di farlo, Severus aveva già indossato il mantello più pesante che possedeva ed afferrato la scopa: era da un anno intero che non l’usava, proprio da quella notte oscura in cui la tormenta di neve l’aveva condotto tra i ghiacci perenni.

*

_Era ormai sicuro che sarebbe morto assiderato, incapace di sfuggire oltre al turbinio del vento gelido che lo spingeva contro il versante roccioso e tagliente della montagna._  
 _Invece, inopinatamente, aveva trovato una fenditura tra le rocce e ci si era infilato con una stretta virata. L’improvviso cessare dell’ululato feroce del vento l’aveva lasciato perplesso, ma lo stupore vero era arrivato quando una soave melodia gli aveva delicatamente accarezzato le orecchie e, guardandosi intorno, aveva realizzato di trovarsi in un fantastico castello… di ghiaccio!_  
 _La luce sembrava originarsi dall’interno dell’elegante costruzione glaciale, rifrangendosi nelle sue profondità azzurrine ed emergendone poi suddivisa in una miriade di raggi di luce iridescente: sembrava quasi di camminare dentro ad un fatato arcobaleno._  
 _Poi l’aveva vista: bellissima, scintillante di luce e di colori, eterea e delicata, che gli rivolgeva un incantevole sorriso e gli faceva gentilmente cenno di avvicinarsi._  
 _Si era accostato lentamente, socchiudendo un poco gli occhi davanti a tanto splendore, ed all’improvviso aveva capito: quella fantastica fanciulla era… di ghiaccio._  
 _Si era nuovamente guardato intorno, quasi a cercare un contatto con la realtà, ma intorno a lui c’era solo lo scintillio verde-azzurro delle possenti colonne di ghiaccio che sostenevano l’altissima volta di quella sala grandiosa e riccamente decorata, dove ogni cosa, dai muri fino alle più minute suppellettili, era costituita di ghiaccio, più puro e trasparente del più prezioso dei cristalli._  
 _Il suo sguardo tornò a perdersi nella giovane donna, dal corpo perfetto e dal viso leggiadro, negli occhi la trasparente luminosità del ghiaccio, un’intensa luce dorata tra i lunghi e lisci capelli che fluttuavano leggeri al movimento della testa, riflessi di corallo sulle labbra morbide dischiuse in quell’affascinante sorriso._  
 _\- Sei arrivato, finalmente, mio valoroso Cavaliere Nero. Era da tanto tempo che t’attendevo e la mia speranza, ormai, stava per svanire._  
 _Non aveva mai udito una voce così melodiosa, che sapeva diffondere l’armonia nell’aria e regalare la serenità, in un solo breve istante, anche al suo animo tormentato._  
 _Si avvicinò ancora di più, incantato da quella voce musicale, irretito da quello sguardo limpido, ammaliato da quel dolce sorriso._  
 _Ma i suoi sensi non l’avevano ingannato: quella donna incredibilmente seducente… era di ghiaccio._  
 _\- Chi sei? – aveva sussurrato._  
 _\- Sono una Fata di Luce. – aveva risposto e la melodia vellutata della voce aveva nuovamente impreziosito l’aria._  
 _Le labbra del mago si erano dischiuse nell’improvviso stupore che si era diffuso sul suo volto pallido e ricordi che credeva perduti tornarono inaspettatamente vividi nella sua memoria. Rivide la cara vecchia nonna, davanti al focolare di casa, mentre gli accarezzava i capelli arruffati e gli raccontava quelle meravigliose leggende di un tempo lontano ed ormai caduto nell’oblio._  
 _\- Ma le fate… non esistono, non più! - aveva mormorato con un filo di voce, incerto ormai di se stesso e della realtà incantata che lo circondava._  
 _\- Il mondo dei maghi le ha volute dimenticare. Ma io esisto, Severus._  
 _Ancora la melodia fatata che si diffondeva nell’aria, mentre la voce usciva da quelle labbra di lucente seta rossa._  
 _\- Come sai il mio nome? – aveva sussurrato piano, per non incrinare quella soave musica._  
 _\- Nere le tue vesti, corvini i tuoi capelli, di tenebrosa fiamma i tuoi occhi. Io ti conosco da sempre, mio tenebroso Cavaliere, ed ho imparato ad amarti tanto tempo fa._  
 _La guardava in silenzio, sempre più stupito ed ammaliato, perso nella luce trasparente dei suoi occhi._  
 _\- Ti ho amato quando eri un bimbo trascurato e maltrattato, ho amato il fanciullo infelice e rifiutato che era in te, poi ho amato il giovane che ha fatalmente imboccato la via della perdizione. Il mio cuore ha tremato per te, Severus, quando ti sei immerso in quelle letali tenebre. Ma da quella malvagia oscurità ho visto infine riemergere un uomo, un uomo diverso e forte, ed il mio cuore ha vibrato d’intensa felicità perché il mio Cavaliere Nero era riuscito a superare anche quella prova così spaventosa._  
 _Sempre più pallido in viso, il mago ascoltava rapito quelle parole che raccontavano la sua vita, mentre fiamme nere ardevano impetuose nei suoi occhi._  
 _\- Da quel momento è iniziata la mia lunga attesa, Severus: ogni giorno speravo che tu arrivassi a portarmi il tuo amore, ma ti sei rinchiuso in nuove e terribili tenebre, disprezzandoti per tutte le colpe che avevi commesso e ti sei convinto di non avere più alcun diritto d’amare. E, quanto più ti odiavi, quanto più cresceva il mio intenso amore per te._  
 _Infine il mago si era avvicinato alla Fata di Luce e, timoroso, aveva teso una mano verso il suo bellissimo viso, per sfiorarlo in una delicata e lieve carezza, ed il ghiaccio si era fatto morbida e tiepida carne sotto le sue dita. Ancora le sue labbra si erano dischiuse per lo stupore ed i suoi profondi occhi neri si erano spalancati davanti a quell’inattesa magia, che non era certo dipendesse da lui._  
 _Ma il luminoso sorriso della Fata l’aveva rassicurato e la sua mano aveva continuato a sfiorarle il viso, ad accarezzarle i capelli e poi era scesa giù, lieve e rispettosa, a sfiorare appena il suo corpo, e lei era tornata ad essere una donna vera, seducente e desiderabile come nessun’altra donna al mondo._  
 _Non era più riuscito ad arginare le mille domande che gli erano nate nella mente e queste avevano cominciato ad uscire travolgenti dalle sue labbra:_  
 _\- Come fai a conoscere tutto di me? Perché mi ami? Perché attendevi con tanta ansia il mio arrivo? Perché sei fatta di ghiaccio? Come fai ad esistere ancora, se sei veramente una fata?_  
 _Ora che le sue mani non la sfioravano più, la fata era tornata ad essere di freddo ghiaccio._  
 _\- Quante impazienti domande, mio dolce Severus!_  
 _Il sorriso della fata adornava l’aria intorno a lui e sapeva donare alla sua anima una serenità sconosciuta._  
 _\- Questa è una storia accaduta tanto, tanto tempo fa, quando nel mondo i maghi e le fate vivevano ancora insieme, in armonia. Un possente mago s’innamorò perdutamente della splendida bellezza di una giovane Fata di Luce e passava le giornate ad ascoltarne il melodioso canto, rapito dall’incantevole sorriso. Il mago aveva offerto meravigliosi doni per conquistare il suo amore, ma lei si faceva gioco di lui. L’ardente cuore del mago soffriva silenziosamente, mentre il cuore di ghiaccio della fata calpestava sdegnosamente l’immenso amore che lui, umilmente, ogni giorno le donava. Gli anni passarono inesorabilmente ed un giorno, infine, il vecchio mago comprese che la sua fine era vicina e si rese conto che aveva passato l’intera vita ad amare una donna dal cuore di ghiaccio, che sempre s’era fatta beffe di lui, accettando tutti i suoi doni senza mai ricambiarne l’amore. Era un mago molto potente e, come grande ed intenso era stato il suo amore, grande e furiosa fu la sua ira, e terribile la punizione che decretò per la donna che aveva invano amato per tutta la vita._  
 _La Fata di Luce aveva emesso un lungo sospiro, prima di continuare con voce triste:_  
 _\- Il tuo cuore è fatto di ghiaccio, mi disse, ed in un castello ghiacciato io ti relegherò per l’eternità! Piansi e mi disperai, mi dimostrai pentita e gli promisi il mio amore, ma tutto fu inutile. Il suo sortilegio mi colpì ed io e la mia dimora fummo trasformate. Mentre si allontanava, si girò per un’ultima volta a guardarmi ed io vidi ancora l’amore nei suoi occhi. Ti concederò una sola possibilità, mi disse ancora: un Cavaliere Nero arriverà fin qui, un giorno, e se tu avrai veramente imparato ad amare, egli riuscirà a superare le potenti barriere magiche di protezione con le quali sigillerò l’ingresso della tua elegante prigione di ghiaccio. Il tenebroso Cavaliere avrà un solo modo per liberarti: dovrai riuscire a farlo innamorare di te fino al punto in cui il fuoco ardente del suo amore potrà sciogliere il ghiaccio del tuo cuore. Ma, se fallirai, non ci sarà più alcuna speranza per te: solo ghiaccio e solitudine eterna! Ed il vecchio mago si allontanò per sempre, abbandonandomi in questa crudele prigione. Desolatamente sola, per l’eternità!_  
 _Severus l'aveva guardata, totalmente incredulo, eppure innegabilmente attratto dalla sua rara bellezza e dal fascino di quel sorriso triste, sempre più rapito dalla profonda melodia della sua voce. Si era avvicinato di nuovo ed aveva ripreso a sfiorarla con le mani, ed ancora lei era tornata ad essere di carne sotto le sue lievi carezze._  
 _\- Come… com’è possibile? – aveva sussurrato._  
 _\- E’ la tua capacità di amare, Severus, che compie questa magia._  
 _Aveva socchiuso gli occhi mentre un sorriso ironico e triste si disegnava sulle sue labbra:_  
 _\- La mia capacità d’amare? Mi spiace, ma non avresti potuto commettere errore più grande!_  
 _\- Eppure, sei tu il Cavaliere Nero predestinato. Solo tu hai potuto trovare l’ingresso del mio castello incantato e superare le invalicabili barriere magiche che impediscono a chiunque di entrare!_  
 _\- Ma io non so più amare! – aveva esclamato con enfasi._  
 _\- Sì che sai amare, Severus, nessuno più di te sa farlo, così come nessuno più di te ha bisogno d’amore! Ne hai paura e non te ne ritieni più degno. Ma ti sbagli, Severus: tu hai ancora il diritto d’amare!_  
 _La Fata aveva teso una mano verso il suo viso e lui aveva potuto cogliere tutta la fragranza della sua pelle ambrata ed aveva tremato al contatto lieve delle sue dita morbide e calde._  
 _Ma si era ritratto di scatto:_  
 _\- No! Tu non puoi capire, tu non sai quali atroci crimini ho commesso…_  
 _Poi era improvvisamente ammutolito: non appena si era allontanato, lei era tornata ad essere una creatura di ghiaccio._  
 _\- Io conosco ogni cosa di te, Severus, e ti amo anche per tutte le tue colpe. Amo la tua forza ed il tuo coraggio. Amo il tuo pentimento ed il tuo struggente dolore. Amo l’uomo che tu puoi ancora essere, se vuoi, insieme con me!_  
 _Si sentiva terribilmente confuso davanti a passato e presente messi a nudo dalle parole della Fata, enormemente in imbarazzo per le parole d’amore che quell’incantevole donna gli rivolgeva, sconcertato dall’incredibile potere che sembrava possedere su di lei, profondamente addolorato per il crudele destino di solitudine cui era stata condannata._  
 _Lei era completamente sola, proprio come lui, ed aveva un infinito bisogno d’amore._  
 _Come lui._  
 _Si era infine reso conto che non poteva più resistere alla fortissima attrazione che era andata in crescendo fin dal primo momento in cui l’aveva vista e si era chinato su di lei, cingendola delicatamente alla vita, fino ad arrivare a sfiorare appena le sue rosse labbra di ghiaccio._  
 _Ma, tra le sue braccia, lei era tornata ad essere una donna, una donna da amare con infinita passione._  
 _Di nuovo si era sentito inebriare dal suo profumo, aveva sentito la morbida pelle color del miele sotto le dita e le labbra calde e frementi sotto le sue, e si era abbandonato a quel dolce bacio infinito, stringendola a sé con delicata passione ed affondando le dita in quei lunghi capelli dorati._  
 _\- Dimmelo, dimmelo ancora. - l’aveva invocata in un languido sussurro._  
 _\- Ti amo, Severus, ti amo. - aveva risposto la sua melodiosa voce._  
 _E lui l’aveva amata, infinitamente, appassionatamente, con dolcezza e con ardore, con calore e con tenerezza._  
 _L’aveva avvolta nella sua infuocata passione e l’aveva circondata con delicate effusioni, per tutta quella lunga ed indimenticabile notte e ben oltre il sorgere del sole, perdendo completamente ogni cognizione di tempo e di luogo, totalmente fuso con lei, dimentico di qualsiasi realtà diversa da quella esaltante dell’amore per la sua bellissima Fata di Luce._  


*

Cominciava ormai a disperare di poter nuovamente trovare l’ingresso di quell’incantato castello di ghiaccio.  
Il vento gelido gli tagliava la pelle del viso e mantenere ferma la scopa era un’impresa sempre più difficile: con la bacchetta illuminava la parete della montagna cercando di individuare l’agognato passaggio, ma il ghiaccio riluceva davanti a lui, sempre perfettamente e maledettamente uniforme. Per un istante fu sovrastato dal timore di non poter superare una seconda volte le barriere magiche che proteggevano l’entrata della prigione di ghiaccio.  
Ma lui era il Cavaliere Nero, lui l’avrebbe ritrovata, lui doveva ritrovarla, a qualsiasi costo: la sua dolce Fata era imprigionata là dentro, da troppo tempo ormai!  
Così come la sua capacità di amare era rimasta per troppo tempo seppellita e dimenticata nelle profonde tenebre dei rimorsi che oscuravano il suo cuore.  
Era fuggito.  
Un anno prima era vergognosamente scappato dopo averle “rubato” un’appassionata ed ardente notte d’amore.  
Aveva pensato di non essere più capace di amare, aveva pensato di non esserne più degno, dopo tutti gli atroci crimini che aveva commesso.  
Così aveva temuto di rovinare tutto: la sua bellezza, la sua dolcezza, la sua passione, la serenità infinita che sapeva donargli.  
Era disperatamente fuggito, rinunciando per sempre a lei, alla donna che in pochi attimi aveva saputo far vibrare di nuovo il suo cuore, che gli aveva regalato meravigliose ore di totale ed assoluta armonia. Se n’era andato via, senza neppure una parola, l’aveva lasciata sola e piangente, le aveva voltato le spalle, mentre il suo cuore urlava accorate e struggenti parole d’amore che le sue labbra si rifiutavano di pronunciare e cocenti lacrime rigavano le sue guance pallide.  
Non aveva avuto il coraggio d’amarla: aveva preferito trasformarla in un ricordo meraviglioso, uno splendido sogno incantato da nascondere nei profondi recessi del suo cuore, da proteggere contro gli oltraggi del tempo, da amare per sempre, silenziosamente e dolorosamente.  
Eppure, ora che un anno era passato, ora non desiderava altro che stringerla di nuovo tra le braccia, per sempre, per sempre!  
Avrebbe imparato di nuovo ad amare, avrebbe trovato il coraggio necessario, avrebbe diviso la sua esistenza con lei, per tutta la vita.  
Chiuse gli occhi, disperato, stringendo i denti per resistere all’assalto tagliente del vento, tendendo le orecchie allo spasimo per cercare di cogliere nuovamente la melodia della sua voce ammaliante.  
Intorno a lui c’erano solo le tenebre della notte e l’ululato feroce del vento che cercò invano di sovrastare col suo disperato richiamo:  
\- Amore, mio dolce Amore, dove sei?  
All’improvviso, vide l’ingresso aprirsi magicamente davanti a lui e ci s’infilò a capofitto, mentre le sue labbra si dischiudevano in un sorriso d’amore e di speranza. Era di nuovo nel castello stregato, dove il ghiaccio teneva crudelmente prigioniera la donna che amava.  
Smontò dalla scopa e corse a perdifiato per i lunghi e gelidi corridoi, attraversò le sontuose sale deserte; poi notò qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che era assolutamente certo che non ci fosse stato un anno prima.  
Per ogni dove, incastonate tra il ghiaccio delle pareti e dei pavimenti, illuminate da raggi di luce cangiante, vi erano delle splendide gemme: rubini, smeraldi, topazi, zaffiri, diamanti ed altre ancora, dei più svariati ed intensi colori.  
Si fermò con il cuore in gola, quasi senza fiato, e rivide la nonna, davanti al focolare, ascoltò di nuovo dalla sua vecchia voce, roca e flebile, le affascinanti leggende dimenticate.  
Quella che narrava l’incantata origine delle pietre preziose: struggenti lacrime d’amore delle belle Fate di Luce.  
Socchiuse gli occhi per un breve istante e la rivide, bellissima, illuminata dai raggi di luce iridescenti, inseguirlo per i lunghi corridoi mentre lui fuggiva; poi fermarsi senza fiato e piangere, piangere disperatamente e sconsolatamente.  
Grosse lacrime che, come perle, scivolavano lievi sulle sue gote nuovamente ghiacciate e cadevano a terra, ognuna illuminata da un raggio di un diverso colore.  
Si guardò intorno e capì, all’improvviso comprese tutta la terribile verità racchiusa in quella vecchia leggenda: la preziosa luce delle gemme era quella delle Fate di Luce, era la loro vita immortale che stavano donando per amore.  
La paura lo assalì, impetuosa e devastante: e se fosse arrivato troppo tardi?  
Attraversò di corsa la grande sala fino ad arrivare al centro dove, posato sul grande tavolo di ghiaccio, vi era un fiore incastonato in una delicata colonna di ghiaccio: era il giglio, il giglio rosso che le aveva donato dopo quell’incantata notte di passione, facendolo apparire tra le sue mani quale prezioso pegno d’amore.  
Allungò la mano verso il giglio, simbolo della purezza di luce della sua Fata, rosso come il fuoco del suo amore, ed il ghiaccio che lo imprigionava si dissolse in un istante permettendogli di cogliere il fiore.  
Lo afferrò e tornò a cercarla, a chiamarla a gran voce correndo attraverso le sale desolatamente vuote, sempre più sconvolto dalla paura d’averla perduta per sempre.  
Infine la trovò, adagiata sul letto, soffusa solo di una luce tenue, tremula. Capì che tutta la sua luce era ormai racchiusa solo nelle pietre preziose nate dalle sue infinite e disperate lacrime d’amore.  
\- Non morire, ti prego. - mormorò tra le lacrime, chinandosi su di lei e posando delicatamente il giglio rosso sul suo seno - Non potrei mai perdonarmi questo nuovo ed atroce crimine.  
Lei sorrise dolcemente e sussurrò, con voce flebile:  
\- Le Fate sono immortali, non lo sapevi?  
Lui sorrise triste e sussurrò appena:  
\- La nonna mi raccontava che le fate che vogliono amare devono rinunciare all’immortalità. E’ vero?  
\- Sì, Severus, è vero, ed io ho rinunciato alla mia immortalità per amare te. - sussurrò piano, mentre un soave sorriso le illuminava il volto.  
Il volto pallido del mago dai lunghi capelli corvini era rigato dalle lacrime sfuggite dai profondi occhi neri, che scintillavano riflettendo la luce del sorriso della fata.  
Le sue mani passarono lievi a sfiorarle il viso ed il corpo ed ancora lei tornò ad essere donna sotto le sue dita tremanti. Severus accarezzò delicatamente la vellutata pelle color del miele e sfiorò con le labbra quella morbida bocca di corallo, strinse fra le mani i lunghi capelli dorati e sussurrò:  
\- Come ti chiami? Ti ho amato con ardore e passione infinita, ma non conosco neppure il tuo nome, mia dolce Fata di Luce.  
\- E’ passato così tanto tempo, Severus, e sono sempre rimasta sola, che ho ormai dimenticato il mio nome.  
Lui socchiuse gli occhi, il cuore straziato per la lunga solitudine che lei aveva dovuto patire, poi sussurrò con infinita dolcezza, stringendola delicatamente al petto:  
\- Ti chiamerò… Amore!  
Le fiamme nere dei suoi occhi si riflessero nella trasparenza verde-azzurra degli occhi di lei, mentre sussurrava piano:  
\- Sono tornato, mio dolce Amore, sono tornato per amarti e per liberarti dalla prigione di ghiaccio. Perché da un anno ti sei intimamente insinuata nei miei sogni, di giorno e di notte, sempre più profondamente. Perché non mi basta più solo il dolce ricordo di te, perché non posso più vivere senza di te, senza la tua voce, il tuo sorriso, il tuo amore!  
Un turbinio di luce e di colori si sprigionò con energia dal ghiaccio intorno a loro e li avvolse sempre più strettamente finché la luce divenne così intensa che Severus dovette serrare forte gli occhi. Per un lungo istante intorno a loro ci fu solo l’abbagliante luminosità che si sprigionava dalla Fata e che si rifletteva sul ghiaccio.  
Infine, il sussurro melodioso della sua voce si sparse nell’aria insinuandosi lievemente nella sua mente:  
\- Lascia che il fuoco dell’amore e della passione, che giacciono da troppo tempo sepolti nel profondo del tuo cuore, sciolgano il ghiaccio della mia prigione, Severus! Donami la magia del tuo amore, e la mia luce dissolverà per sempre le tue tenebre, liberando finalmente la tua anima!  
E Severus, infine, lasciò che l’amore fluisse libero dal suo cuore, per avvolgere e penetrare la sua donna, fino a raggiungere e pervadere completamente la sua intimità, laddove un tempo aveva battuto un cuore di ghiaccio che, ora, aveva invece imparato ad amare oltre ogni limite.  
Ed alla fine, la Luce ed il Ghiaccio si fusero completamente con le Tenebre e con il Fuoco.

*

Le fiamme ardevano ancora impetuose nel camino quando Severus riaprì gli occhi.  
Si trovava a letto e non riusciva proprio a ricordarsi come c’era arrivato. Ricordava solo di aver bevuto la pozione soporifera e di essere rimasto a lungo, quasi incantato, a guardare quelle stesse fiamme splendere nel camino.  
Già, la pozione: quella sera ne aveva leggermente modificato la mistura per riuscire ad arginare meglio quei suoi terribili incubi, per tenerli infine lontani dalle sue odiate notti. Evidentemente, aveva esagerato con qualche ingrediente, così la pozione aveva dato origine a quell’incredibile sogno.  
Sospirò mestamente: un sogno meraviglioso, ma solo un sogno, un dolce ed impossibile sogno incantato.  
Strinse i pugni e serrò strettamente i denti, mentre le immagini fatate scorrevano veloci nella sua mente. Eppure, tutto gli sembrava così reale, tutto era stato così vero, così vicino, che le sue dita sembravano veramente aver sfiorato quella pelle color ambra che riluceva alla luce riflessa del ghiaccio.  
Le lacrime cominciarono a scendere lievi sulle sue gote pallide mentre sussurrava, con un filo di voce:  
\- Amore, Amore, dolce Amore mio, perché sei solo un’incantevole illusione per me, perché? Perché?  
Un sospiro lieve, un movimento appena accennato, alle sue spalle.  
Rimase immobile, il respiro bloccato a metà, perfino le lacrime si fermarono subitaneamente, nella mente un impossibile miraggio.  
Si morse un labbro mentre, con estrema lentezza, cominciava a girarsi, verso la realtà.  
Una realtà più bella del sogno più meraviglioso: lei era lì, di fianco a lui, il suo Amore, per sempre, per tutta la sua vita.  
Il suo meraviglioso futuro, con lei, solo con lei, il suo dolce Amore.  
Lacrime di pura felicità volavano leggere sul suo viso, illuminato dal più splendente dei sorrisi, mentre si chinava a sfiorarle dolcemente le labbra e la stringeva forte fra le braccia.  
Amore, la realtà di un sogno, solo l’Amore.


End file.
